


Choiceless

by angelus2hot



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien wishes he'd had another choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choiceless

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Choiceless  
>  **Fandom:** The Invisible Man(2000 tv series)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Darien Fawkes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Darien wishes he'd had another choice.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Darien stubbornly refused to budge. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

Hobbes let out a huge sigh. “It’s not like you have a lot of choices in the matter. You agreed, Darien. For the rest of your life The Agency owns your ass.”

“What happens if I refuse?”

Hobbes closed his eyes, rubbed his head as he prayed for patience. “Trust me. You don’t want to know the answer.”

_If I had known how well, and I use that term sarcastically, my life was going to go after I agreed to the transplant I would have asked for a spanking instead._


End file.
